You've Got A Friend In Me
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Tony Stark gets sick with pneumonia and refuses to get help from anyone. Steve Rogers is not willing to litsent and comes to nurse him back to health anyway. Tony realizes that he might have found a friend in Steve after all. Friendship! NO SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Morning sunlight spread though Tony Stark's bedroom. He squinted. He hated the sun.

"Pep?" he murmured as he sat up and looked at the empty spot besides him on the bed. "Pep?" he croaked.

Why did his throat sound all scratchy? His head didn't feel any better, he felt like someone had dropped a bowling ball on his head, and at some point everything started spinning.

He had to close his eyes for one moment so that the dizziness would disappear. One. Two. Three.

Tony opened his eyes again and looked at Pepper's spot which was mysteriously empty. There was a little card on the pillow. He picked it up and groaned when he read it.

TONY, HAD TO LEAVE FOR LONDON EARLY THIS MORNING, I'D KNEW YOU'D FORGET! BE BACK IN A WEEK!

XOX, PEPPER

"Why did you have to leave now, Pep?" he grumbled to himself. Even him, the stubbornness person on the planet had to admit that he didn't feel like his sarcastic, cheerful self. "Jarvis?" he croaked.

"Yes, sir?" Jarvis said.

"Do a check up on me," Tony ordered as he got out of bed and stood so that Jarvis could do a scan on him.

"Certainly sir," Jarvis said as a red light went over Tony's body. "You seem to be suffering from the common cold, sir. Something that is common in December. You have a temperature of 100 degrees and you are experiencing chills and a headache. I suggest you stay home today."

"Great." Tony complained. "Pepper's gone and I have this stupid cold. What else?"

As if mocking him his cell phone rang with a text message from Fury.

**Fury**-Stark, meeting at the helicarrier in five minutes.

**Tony**- I don't think so

**Fury**-I didn't ask for your permission, Stark. I ORDERED it.

**Tony-**Can't we postpone in?

**Fury**-Does Mr. Stark have something better to do?

**Tony**-Well. . .no. Not exactly.

**Fury**-Then shut the fuck up. Meet me at the helicarrier in THREE minutes or I'm sending Banner. His green friend.

Tony groaned as he forced himself into the hot shower. He was convince that the hot shower would cure his nerves or at the very least make him feel a little bit better. Ironically, it seemed to make him feel worse.

His nose was stuffed and he could barely walk without feeling dizzy. He dressed quickly in jeans and about ten sweaters before he went to the helicarrier which was currently stationed at the dock.

"You're late," Nick Fury snapped when Tony entered the room an hour later.

Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, and Bruce Banner looked up. Thor was currently in Asgard and hadn't been able to attend so they just decided to have the meeting without him.

Tony sneezed once. Then twice. "Sorry," he sniffled without another sarcastic remark as he slipped into the chair next to him.

"What's up with you?" Natasha raised an eyebrow. "No inappropriate remarks today?" she sneered.

Tony glared at her, but he was feeling too lousy too formulate a response.

"Seriously, Stark," Clint looked both puzzled and amused. "You're shaking like a leaf."

"Are you sick?" Bruce asked concerned and he looked ready to slip out of his chair to come check on him. "You look flushed."

Tony blushed making him look even redder. He didn't like his friends worrying about him, more than they fussing over him. He kind of preferred it when they hated his guts.

"Are you ill Stark?" Fury asked with a raised eyebrow looking towards Tony suspiciously. "Do you need Dr. Banner's assistance?"

Tony shook his head quickly making him feel even dizzier. "I'm fine. Just start with the meeting, that is why we're here, right?"

Fury looked like he didn't believe him, but kept babbling for a good hour before thankfully the meeting was over.

He says his quick goodbyes and was prepared to dash out of that place as soon as he could and crawl into bed with a Supernanny marathon, but Steve, of all people stopped him.

"Are you sure, you're all right Stark?" he asked suspiciously as if Tony was a criminal.

"Of course I'm sure," he replied sarcastically. "I don't need a babysitter, Cap."

"Admitting you have problems, doesn't make you weak, Stark," Steve said tightly. He could tell that Stark was downright ill. Flushed cheeks, shivering, sweat dripped down his forehead. All signs of a bad cold. He just wanted for Tony to admit it himself. Like that would even happen.

Tony shook his head. "I'm fine, Rogers," he said dryly. "Lighten up a little, I don't need your help." He smirked. "Later."

Steve looked like he wanted to say something else but Tony left the place before he could even say a word out. Rain started pouring out as soon as he slipped out of the helicarrier and he wished that he would have brought his car instead of using the Iron Man suit, which he didn't feel like using at that particular moment.

"Taxi!" he yelled trying to cover his aching head with an old newspaper, but doing it unsuccessfully. "Taxi!" he yelled. But everyone ignored him. He snorted, he saved the world, but he couldn't even get a taxi cab to stop. "Taxi!"

It was like he was invisible.

Tony, frustrated just opted to walk home instead of wasting his time trying to ignore the cold, pouring rain that splashed all over him and his clothes. He was glad when he finally reached Stark Tower.

His teeth chattered as he took off his wet clothes and threw them on the floor. "Jarvis!" he yelled his voice sounding weaker than before. "Lights off and turn the heater back on."

"As you wish sir," Jarvis said. "Sir, you have someone calling you."

"Who?" Tony put on a pair of sweatpants. "Is it, Pep?"

"No, it's Mr. Steve Rogers-"

"Deny, the call," Tony ordered as he slipped into the bed. "In fact deny all of the calls unless they are Pepper." And then he shifted into a long sleep.

-End of Chapter One-

Sorry for the short first chapter, I promise that the next one will be longer, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"You have reached the voicemail of Tony-" Steve hanged his cell phone abruptly and tossed it on the bed. "Voicemail, again!"

He had tried calling Tony over five times in the last hour but the call always seemed to be going to voicemail. He briefly thought about calling Pepper so she could knock some sense into him, but then realize that he didn't have her number.

"Why am I even worrying anyway?" he mumbled to himself as he sat in the leather chair in his small apartment and turned on the TV to an old _Little House on the Prairie _episode. "Stark's a big boy, he can take care of himself and besides Banner lives like two minutes away, so why am I worrying?"

Despite his efforts Steve couldn't stop thinking about the billionaire and how terrible he had look and he guessed, from a once sickly child's point of view, that he felt even worse than he looked.

Flushed cheeks. . .dazed eyes. . .shivering . . .the guy was like a walking infection.

Another episode began and Steve wasn't even pretending to pay attention to the show. He was trying to remember when had been the last time that Tony had gotten sick. He honestly couldn't remember. The man was a life size model of healthiness. Minus the attitude.

He had seen Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Thor, and even Fury get sick, but never Tony and he with the super serum genes felt protected by all kinds of viruses.

"I'm just one of those people that never really gets sick," Steve had heard Tony telling Pepper one day.

"But when you do?" Pepper had pointed out.

"But when I do, which is rarely, very rare," he felt the need to point out. "I get really sick. Like if I'm on my deathbed, thank god that rarely happens."

What if he was on his death bed right now? The worrywart part of Steve couldn't help but wondering. "A little visit wouldn't hurt," Steve told himself as he turned off the TV. He put on his warmest clothes and gloves and headed down Stark Tower for a quick visit.

He was surprise and annoyed that it was still raining outside. He had never really liked the rain it depressed him and made him sleepy. He couldn't wait for summer to come. When he reached Stark Tower he rang on the doorbell and he hardly flinched when Jarvis asked, "Yes? Welcome to Stark Tower, how may I help you?"

Steve grinned knowing how freaked out he had been when he had first met Jarvis, he had nearly had a heart attack when he first visited the tower causing Tony to tease his merciless.

"Hey Jarvis, it's Steven. Steve Rogers? I'm looking for Tony." he said clearly into the speaker.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Rogers I'm afraid Mr. Stark is not accepting any visitors or calls other than Miss Potts's until further notice." Steve was surprise to hear that the AI sounded truly apologetic.

"Oh," he wasn't surprise to hear that. Tony was generally opened and welcome everyone to him home, but when he wanted his peace he sometimes took too extreme measures. And Steve wasn't falling for it.

"He's sick right?" Steve said slyly. Maybe he could trick the AI into letting him in. "Miss Potts told me to uh, deliver some medicine for him." Steve had never been much of a liar.

"Why didn't Miss Potts call Mr. Stark herself?" Jarvis asked suspiciously.

"He knew Tony wouldn't buy the medicine himself," Steve lied smoothly. "Bruce called Pepper who called me to get him some prescription. I just need to drop it off, personally."

The AI hesitated for a moment and Steve was positive that he wouldn't let him in, when the doors suddenly swung open. "Welcome to Stark Tower."

Steve entered the room and found everything in it's usual place. The liquor cabinet and the wine glasses, the flat screen TV, the modern kitchen, and the leather chairs. But no Tony.

"Jarvis, where is Tony?"

"In his bedroom, sir," Jarvis quickly said. "Please do not turn on the lights, he's sleeping."

Steve nodded. Tony, sleeping in the middle of the afternoon? That was a first.

Steve stepped inside of a very warm room that made him feel extra hot in his warm coat. "Gezzus, Tony what did you do installs heat lamps?" he noticed the pile of clothes on the floor. "Messy, messy." he picked them up and placed them in one of the chairs, surprise they were wet.

"Ok, I'm just going to check that he's not dead and then I'm going to leave," he promised himself. He walked towards where Tony was sleeping soundly. He was sleeping with a blanket over his head which reminded Steve of a polar bear.

He grabbed the blanket with his fingertips and pulled it slowly down, careful not to wake him and just enough to see his face. Steve managed to get a glimpse of Tony and was disappointed to see that he looked even worse than he had back at the helicarrier.

"Tony?" Steve whispered.

But Tony didn't seem to hear him.

He pressed a cold hand to his burning forehead and felt the hotness and sweat from the fever. He pressed a hand to his cheek and then to his neck. Hmm, he frowned. It was a little swollen.

Tony yelped. "Shit, that's cold!" his shocked features twisted into one of anger when he saw Steve standing at the edge of his bed. "Rogers, what the hell are you doing here? I asked Jarvis not to tell anyone in."

"Then you better work on your security," Steve said flatly. "Tony, you're sick."

"No, I'm not," he protested. "I'm just tired, some of us don't go to sleep after the nice o' clock news." but his voice sounded empty and hollow.

"Don't be stupid, you're burning up," Steve replied as he opened the little first aid kit that was conveniently located under the bed. He fished out a thermometer. "I'll even make you a deal, if your temperature is less than 100 degrees I'll leave you alone and I wont complainer every time you tease me about my age, if it's more that 100 then you have to admit your wrong."

"Screw you!" he replied furiously. "I don't need you talking my temperature like I'm some three year old-"

Steve pressed the thermometer in his mouth. "Stop acting like a spoiled brat."

"I'm not a spoiled brat." he protested through the thermometer.

"That's hard to believe," Steve said sighing as he removed the thermometer. He smirked when he saw it. "102.4 I win."

"That's my normal temperature," Tony protested lamely.

"Yeah, if you were a tea kettle," Steve snorted. "Go back to sleep."

Tony sighing rest his head back on the pillows, thankful that Rogers was just going to get the hell out. He open his eyes when he realize that Rogers wasn't even moving. He had sat in one of the chairs flipping thought a magazine like he was having the time of his life.

"Rogers, aren't you suppose to, I don't know, leave?" he snapped.

"I'm not going to leave you here alone," Steve said as if it should have been obvious. "You're very sick, Tony."

"I'm sick, not dying." Tony snorted, but that was all he could say before he closed his eyes and fell into another uneasy sleep.

-End of Chapter Two-

Thanks for your reviews! Really appreciated them, if you have any request I'm open to them!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Thank you to ArainaHaldthin who requested the beginning of this chapter (the nightmares) if you guys have any other request please tell me! Thanks to all you that have read, reviewed, favored, and followed this story!**

There were people looking at Tony, pointing at him and criticizing his every move. He recognize one of those people being Howard Stark. He stood before him, with his smirking face and cold eyes. He heard the words that have been use to criticize him many time. . .failure. . .worthless. . .ingrate.

Then the dream changed rapidly and he was dying again of arc reactor poisoning. He felt the stinging pain in his chest, the burning, and the weakness he felt like he was dying.

The dream changed again and there was Pepper along with his fallen teammates on Loki' s feet. Loki had a content look on his face and Tony was mentally kicking himself for not beings strong enough to save them.

"Tony, Tony. . .TONY!" Tony felt someone shaking his shoulder. He felt someone digging a hand in his shoulder and shaking him awake like if he were in a near death situation and not just asleep.

"Ow. . .OW!" Tony opened his eyes to glare at Steve who was looking at him with a mix of confusion and worry. Tony might have been a bit more sympathetic if he hadn't just shaken him awake, not that he was really angry. His dreams weren't exactly the sweet, fluffy, happily ever after kind anyway. "What the hell is your problem, Rogers?"

"You were screaming," Steve replied. "And swearing. . .and thrusting you arms up and down. I thought you were having a heart attack or something." Honestly, Tony had looked like a freak when he started moaning and yelling in the middle of what was suppose to be a restful sleep.

"Well, I can assure you that I wasn't having a heart attack," Tony snapped as he wiped away some sweat from his forehead.

"Then why were you shouting like that?"

"They were just. . .nightmares," Tony said avoiding his eyes. "No biggie, they're not uncommon." In fact they had become more common, much to Tony's dismay. Pepper told him once that he was lucky that she was such a heavy sleeper otherwise he would have send him to the couch a long time ago.

"You have them every day?" Steve asked surprised. He didn't have nightmares, per say, but he did encounter a lot of flashbacks, mostly dealing with Peggy. But he didn't wake up in the middle of the night screaming in pure terror.

Tony shrugged. "Sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Steve asked perplexed that Tony would wait so long to actually get help about his sleep problems. No wonder the man hardly slept Steve would too if he had the nightmares that he had been having. "Shouldn't you know. . .see a psychologist or something?"

"No," Tony rolled his eyes as if that was the stupidest thing he ever head. "I'm not crazy, Cap. . .I just don't dream about rainbows and kittiens everyday, that's all." he laid back on the bed and was just closing his eyes when Steve interrupted him again.

"Wait, don't go to sleep!"

Tony's eyes flew open again. He looked at Steve annoyed. "And why not? I thought you wanted me to go to sleep. I thought you were going to have your fun playing doctor."

"I'm not saying don't go to sleep," Steve rolled his eyes. "I'm saying, just wait a little while." He really wasn't anxious to see Tony performing something that looked like it came out of the exorcist.

"And what do you suggest I do?" Tony wrinkled his eyebrows as if mocking Steve.

"Read a book?"

"Hmm, what do you got?"

Steve pulled out a worn paperback from Pepper's drawer. "The Notebook, A Walk to Remember. . ."

"Snore. I hate Nicholas Sparks, the guy needs a reality check, love can't solve everything if it did then we would be living in Disneyland with Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty. Next." he instructed.

"Ok," Steve turned on the TV. "Oh, here's a good one. You'll love this Tony, it's Charlie Chaplin! It's a classic!"

"By classic you mean a drag."

"Fine," Steve's folded his arms across his chest annoyed. "What's Mr. Starks' brilliant idea."

"Now you're thinking, Cap," Tony's voice sounded a little hoarse. "I want to work in my lab."

Steve blew a sigh. This was going to be hard. "No."

"But why not?" Tony whined. "I'll be good I swear."

"Because you need to be laying down, Tony," Steve sounded exasperated. "And last time I check flying in an Iron Man suit while listening to bad music-"

"-Rock music." Tony pointed out.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Didn't count as resting."

Tony lowered his lip. "But. . .but."

"No, buts," Steve said firmly.

"Fine, then I might as well just go to sleep then," he gave Steve the puppy dog eyes hoping it will melt him like they melted Pepper. "And go back to that harsh, cold world-"

"Not going to work, Stark." Steve singsong.

Tony pouted. "Oh, come on!"

"Do you want something to eat?" Steve said quickly trying to change the topic.

Tony shook his head quickly. "Great. I want some Chinese take out maybe some dumplings and orange chicken-no scratch that I want a double cheeseburger, and some fries, and a chocolate milkshake!"

"Actually I was thinking soup," Steve said amused. "Chicken soup as a matter of fact. Just like Mother used to make."

Tony made a face. "Ew. Soup, you really make a horrible nurse, Cap. Bad book choices, bad TV, torturing the ill and now you want to make me eat soup? Pepper just let's me eat toast or something."

"But soup will make you feel better. Trust me."

"I'm not hungry."

"But, you just said-"

"Not hungry."

"Fine," Steve replied annoyed. "Starve to death. See if I care."

-End of Chapter Three-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Cough. Sneeze. Cough. Ugh!"

Steve's blue eyes flew open, he hadn't even been aware that he had fallen asleep, he must have dozen off when Tony started rambling about how his Iron Man suit. Frankly, Steve could barely understand what was coming out of his mouth especially when he was in science mode.

Tony was still in the same position since he had last left him. Refusing to sleep, miserable, and cranky.

He was sitting up on the bed, clutching the blanket over his shaking body, with a box of tissue near his lap.

"That's a horrible cough, Tony." Steve frowned.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Gee, what gave it away Sherlock?"

"You want some cough drops?"

"No, I don't want cough drops," he replied annoyed as if the answer should have been obvious. "I need something that will relax my throat, it's burning, like that one time when I went to Mexico and-"

"I don't want to know," Steve replied as he grabbed a water bottle, opened it and handed it to Tony. Tony frowned when he grabbed it. "Is something wrong?"

"It's not cold," Tony whined as he handed him back the water bottle. "I want something cold for my throat."

"Well, I'm not a maid service," Steve replied sarcastically as he handed him back the water bottle. "Besides you're as sick as it is, you can't be drinking cold stuff."

Tony looked like he wanted to snap at him, but felt too weak, so he just drank some of the water and relaxed back on the bed and within minutes he was fast asleep again, and not screaming bloody murder like a few hours ago.

Steve touched his forehead with the back of his head and was concern about how warm he was, his fever had certainly gone up during the last few hours. He needed medicine. But the question was, what kind of medicine?

"Jarvis, what kind of medicine does Pepper give Tony when he's sick?" he asked the AI.

"Simple cough medicine, Mr. Rogers." a small table appeared with a little red bottle. "I advice you that you give it to Mr. Stark when he wakes up, his fever has reached 103."

Steve nodded trying not to be too alarmed by Tony's high temperature. "Thanks, Jarvis."

Tony woke up three hours later and Steve was happy to reply that he didn't have any psychotic nightmares this time. "I've brought you your medicine," he pushed the bottle towards Tony.

Tony made a face. "Ew, no."

"Tony," Steve replied impatiently, arms folded across his chest. "Either you drink it or I'll force it down your throat myself."

"You wouldn't dare," he replied his voice shaking.

"Try me."

Tony stared at him for a few minutes, and then he drank some of the medicine. "Meanie." he slurred.

Steve shrugged. "Call me whatever you want. Want to watch a movie?" he asked hopefully. He was tired of sitting down.

Tony nodded. "Sure. But it has to be something after the 70's only."

Steve rummage through the DVD's. He picked one up, that had never been open before. "How about this one? Dirty Dancing. . .on second though, never mind. I can guess from the title what it's about."

"It's not actually dirty, Cap," Tony teased. "Though you might think it's is, when you see them dancing. But I promise it's PG-13 at the most."

"You promise?" he narrowed his eyes. "This isn't like Fifty Shades of Grey, right?"

"Nope," Tony held his chuckles. Over the fall he had tricked Steve into reading the first Fifty Shades of Grey book telling him it was full of "morals" and "religion" and "something he might have enjoyed like, Huckleberry Finn." Instead Steve had nearly died of embarrassment when all he got was something else totally unexpected. Tony had called him "Kinky Cap" for weeks.

The movie started with the main character, Baby doing the introduction. Tony felt relived as he watch the movie, a whole lot better that he would have felt if he was suffering alone. He kind of like the company. "Hey, Steve?"

"Yes, Tony?" Steve replied never taking his eyes off the screen.

"Never mind." he blushed. He didn't have the guts to say it. _Thank you for coming to take care of me, for not leaving me alone._

-End of Chapter Four-

Thank you so much for your reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"You're eating this," Steve said firmly as he placed a bowl of chicken soup in Tony's lap. "No arguments allowed."

Tony looked at the bowl in disgust as if Steve had handed him a bowl of worms and dirt instead. "Ew!" he said scrunching his nose. "What are you trying to do, Rogers kill me?"

"It's regular chicken soup, Stark," Steve replied impatiently. "It's canned soup. I followed the instructions and I already tasted it. It's fine."

Tony's stomach churned as he stared at the soup. He had to admit that the soup looked decent, even better than when Pepper cooked it, but his stomach was feeling funny and his head throbbed. He took the spoon and twisted it around a couple of times. "I'm not hungry."

"Well, that's too bad," Steve replied. "You need to eat, Tony you haven't eaten in hours and it will help your stomach. I promise it will make you feel better."

"But-"

"No, buts," he pushed the bowl forward. "Now eat."

Tony pouted at him. "Don't be mean, Stevie." he whined. "I don't even like chicken soup."

"Don't call me Stevie," he frowned. "Tony, do you have to complain about every little thing? Don't be such a baby."

"It's in my nature," Tony smirked. "And I haven't complained much. You haven't heard nothing compare to Pepper."

"God, help that poor woman," Steve said, he turned to Tony, his blue eyes fixed on him. "I'm serious Tony you either eat this soup or I will shove it down your throat."

"I'd like to see your try," his eyes widened when he saw Steve picked up the spoon. "Ok, ok you win, I'll eat the damn soup!" Captain America feeding Iron Man, that would make a pretty picture. Not.

Steve looked amused. "I thought so."

Tony took one bit of the soup and chewed the chicken thoughtfully. "Hmm, not bad Rogers actually. It's actually pretty. . .good." he took a another bite. "Better than good actually. You actually made it?"

"Actually it was Campbell's chicken noodle soup," Steve replied. "Everything seems to come out of a can these days."

"Well, at least you can boil water," Tony said as he wiped his lips. "You didn't have to trouble yourself I would be happy with a Maruchan."

Steve scowled. "That disgusting stuff. I tasted it already it tasted like cardboard."

"No, it doesn't it tastes like shrimp."

"Cardboard."

"Shrimp."

"Cardboard."

"Hey, be nice," Tony pointed out. "I'm ill and very weak."

"Funny, you don't seem very weak," but Steve saw that his face seemed more flushed than usual and he was sweating. His hands shook as he picked up the spoon. Steve frowned. He had actually thought that Tony was getting better, but now he wasn't so sure.

"Thank, Cap," he said as he finished the soup. "It wasn't a gourmet meal or the Chinese take out I wanted, but it was actually pretty decent. 9.5."

"I don't know was 9.5 means," he said as he picked up the bowl. "But I'll take it as a compliment. I'll be right back." After Steve put the bowl in the sink Steve return back to the room and saw that Tony was just beginning to doze off. He kept tugging at him blanket and shirt because he felt so hot and stuffy.

Steve wiped the sweat with a cool washcloths and washed his face gently. Strangely, Tony didn't pull away, in fact he seemed to enjoy the way that Steve was refreshing him. "Jarvis," he whispered. "What's his temperature?"

"103.1." Jarvis responded quietly.

"Lights off," he commanded. "I going to get some sleep. Wake me up if Tony needs anything or if his fever goes up again."

-End of Chapter Five-

Thank you so much for your reviews! I have another Tony sick fic in my profile, it's Pepperony though it's called Friday, if you're interested, please check it out!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Steve, Steve, Steve," Steve felt a sharp pain his rib cage. He sat up quickly and cried. "Ow!" he blinked once in Tony direction. "Tony!"

"Sorry," Tony gave him a sheepish smile. He was holding the screwdriver he had used to poke Steve in the ribs. "You were just sleeping for so long."

"Really?" he blinked. "What time is it?" he searched for a clock, but he couldn't find it anywhere.

"Six AM." Tony responded cheerfully.

Steve groaned. "Please tell me you're joking."

"Oh, Please Cap I never joke."

"Of course you do," he rolled his eyes. "You're Tony Stark. Do you always get up this early?"

"Nope." he replied. "This is like sleeping in for me, I usually wake up at three or four AM on most days."

"Three AM?" he said as he buried his tired face in the pillow. He had fallen asleep on the couch next to Tony's bed and his whole body ached. "That can't be healthy. Why can't you sleep like a normal person?"

"Yes, sleeping for seventy years straight is quiet normal," Tony replied sarcastically. "And FWI, which means for your information you shouldn't criticize other people sleep patterns because you're much worse." he drank some water on his night table.

"Excuse me? How am I much worse?" Steve blinked once and hoped that Tony wasn't referring to what he though he was.

"You kept mumbling to yourself and you kept repeating a name, Peggy," he looked at him with mischief. "Who's Peggy is she your mistress? Your prostitute? Your friend with benefits? All of the above?"

"No!" he exclaimed blushing as he looked at his hands. "Peggy was the woman I loved, before you. . .know I was frozen. We never got to say a proper goodbye, so it still haunts me sometimes."

Tony looked at him in disbelief. "Oh. . .I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"It's ok," Steve interrupted. "It was a long time ago, though I do admit that this is the first time you ever sounded apologetic about something."

He smirked. "Don't get used to it."

"How are you feeling?" Steve asked as he palmed Tony's forehead. Tony tried to squirm away. "Hold still." he murmured. He frowned when he felt his forehead. "You're still pretty warm. Are you feeling any better at all?"

"Better than yesterday," he murmured as he suddenly broke into a loud series of coughs that made him sound like he was choking. Steve patted him on the back. "Oh, Jesus." he finally said as the coughing stop. "Thanks, Cap."

"I think your cough is worse," Steve handed him a couple of cough drops.

Tony shrugged as he popped them in his mouth.

"Mr. Stark?" Jarvis suddenly said. "You have a call from Miss Pepper Potts."

"Hmm, Pepper," he said, then his eyes grew panicked. "Send her to voicemail Jarvis, or better yet just hang up or change the phone number."

"Sir, she says it's rather urgent that she speaks with you."

"Is she being attacked?"

"No."

"Then it's not urgent," he said, fear echoing in his voice.

Steve looked amused. "Why are you so nervous about talking to Pepper?"

"Because," he rolled his eyes as if it should have been obvious. "You should see how she gets when I'm sick she's overprotective and strict and no fun at all, the only thing I like during those dark times are her get well kisses. If she finds out I'm sick and I didn't call her first thing she is capable of breaking me to pieces."

Steve looked at Tony like he was speaking a weird language. Tony Stark, the sarcastic, Iron Man Tony Stark was afraid of tiny, sweet Pepper Potts?

"It's not funny!" he whined like a little kid. "Do you know what that woman is capable of? If she finds out that I was lying to her and don't bother telling her about my 'health conditions' she'll send me back to space herself."

"She can't be that bad."

"You haven't even met her."

"Have so."

"You only said hello and she babbled for the entire time you were here!"

"Sir, I am sorry for interrupting your tirade," Jarvis spoke up. "But I already informed Miss Potts about you health, that is why she is most alarmed to speak to you."

"You told her?" Tony narrowed his eyes. "Jarvis why? I created you, I didn't ask you to tell Miss Potts when I'm sick like if I'm some bratty nine year old."

"Actually Miss Potts programmed it herself, she said am I quote 'It's for Tony's own good'" Jarvis said innocently. "And I couldn't agree more, sir."

"I'm shutting you down after this," Tony groaned as he buried his face in his palms. "You've betray me! Everyone betrayed me. Put her on speaker."

"Very good, sir."

"TONY? Tony!" Pepper Potts nearly shouted on the other line. "Are you there? Why did Jarvis had me on call waiting for so long? I swear to god, Tony Stark if I-"

"Calm down, Pep, I'm right here," he said rolling his eyes and hoping that Pepper would fall for the whole on my death bed scenario. "So Jarvis told you anything?"

"He told me you got sick with what seems like the flu," Pepper said angrily. "And that you've been in bed with a fever since yesterday. Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"Because you were in Beijing-"

"I could have come back," Pepper replied furiously. "You promised me that you will tell me every time you weren't feeling well, I can't believe that I had to installs Jarvis for you to listen to me."

"I'm sorry, Pep," he whispered. "I didn't want to interrupt your amazing trip to Beijing." he said in fake sweetness.

"Screw Beijing," Pepper snapped. "I'm coming home right now."

"You don't have to do that, Pepper."

"Tony, you can't be by yourself-"

"Actually I wont be alone, I have Steve," he said simply.

"Steve?"

"Um, hi ma'am," Steve spoke up shyly. "I will be willing to stay with Tony until you return to avoid any inconvenience."

Pepper sighed in relief. "Really, Steve? Thank you, I really can't leave right now, I have three important meetings. I owe you one."

"No problem, miss."

"Now as for you Anthony Edward Stark," Tony flinched, he hated being called by his full name because that always meant he was in big trouble. "You need to swear to me that you will do whatever Steve tell you to do and stay in bed, and if you get worse you will call BRUCE, and you better not give me crap about how you hate going to doctors," Pepper's voice was sharp. "Understand?"

"Yes," he squeaked sounding like a bad little boy.

Pepper sighed. "Look, I have to go, but Jarvis will kept me posted seeing that you don't even bother with a phone call, Feel better, baby."

-End of Chapter Six-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Tony's face was flushed bright red and beads of sweat caused by the fever slowly made their way from his forehead to the bottom of his face.. He jerked his neck forward and moved around a little in his bed, thrusting his hands up and down as if searching for something.

He let out a low, raspy cough but he didn't open his eyes. The cough no matter how fierce and deep didn't seem to wake him.

"Ugh," he groaned. Steve heard him trying to breath through his nose, but his nose was so stuffed up that it was nearly impossible.

Steve helplessly tried to cool him down by constantly washing a washcloth and cleaning his face with the icy cold water, but it didn't seem to be working and instead seemed to make it worse. "Come on, Tony," he mumbled. "You were fine a few hours ago."

Tony groaned in response.

Steve pulled back the washcloth. "Tony?"

"Steve," he whispered. "Hurts."

"What hurts?" he prompted.

"Head. Body. Throat."

"I'm sorry," he really was. "But you can't take your medicine, I already gave you a dose only a half an hour, you need to wait a little bit longer."

Tony whimpered in the process. Then he shivered.

Steve covered him up tightly with the blanket and he seemed to relax a little. Steve sighed as he laid back on the duvet couch to rest his head. He was so tired himself and he wished that he could sleep. But he couldn't leave Tony. He knew how bad fevers could get and how it was dangerous if the fever was too high.

Unwillingly he did ended up falling asleep. He didn't know for how long he slept, but he did know what woke him up. Tony's screaming.

"No, please stop!" Tony cried out in pain. "Please don't hurt me. . .don't kill me. . .I don't want to die." a few tears fell down his cheeks without him realizing. "I'm sorry dad. . .I'm sorry mom. . .I'm so sorry."

"Tony, wake up you're dreaming," Steve insisted as he tried to shook his awake. "Tony, wake up."

Tony didn't seemed to hear him as he threw Steve hands away and continue crying out in pain. He petted his brow and Steve found out that it was hotter than it had been. _He's delusional from the fever, _he though. "Jarvis? Fever?"

"104, sir." Jarvis replied quietly. "I believe that it is time to call Dr. Banner since my master's health is slowly declining."

"You got that right, Jar." Steve said tiredly. "Put Bruce on the phone."

"Calling Dr. Bruce Banner."

"Hello?" Bruce answered concerned. "Tony?"

"It's me Steve." Steve replied.

"Steve?" Bruce sounded confused. "What are you doing in Stark Tower?"

"Bruce, you have to come quickly," Steve said instead. "You have to come quickly, it's about Tony, he's sick and delirious."

Bruce took a deep breath. "I knew he was sick, I'll be right there."

Steve waited anxiously and nearly ripped the door when Bruce started knocking. "Where is he?" Bruce demanded.

"Over here," Steve let him to the bedroom where Tony looked more dead than alive.

"Oh, god." Bruce immediately peeled off the covers and Tony started shivering. "Shh, shh, Tony." he pressed a hand to his forehead. Tony started coughing. "He's really sick, we need to take him to the hospital, I can check him better over there."

Steve nodded as he bent over and quickly put Tony over his shoulder. Tony mumbled something that he couldn't understand and Steve quickly went downstairs and stood in front of one of Stark's luxurious sports cars.

"You drive," he instructed Bruce as he spread Tony over the backseat "And step on it."

When they got to the hospital Tony was immediately taken in so that they could do some x-rays and tests.

"You wait here," Bruce said firmly as he led Steve to a group of chairs. "I'll inform you about Tony's health condition once the tests get done. You better call Pepper and them."

Steve nodded numbly. Bruce gave him a small smile as he sat in one of the chairs and pulled out a cell phone that Tony had given him and he had barely knew how to use. Neither Natasha or Clint answered their phones so Steve left them messages. Now there was the tough one. Pepper.

"Hello?" Pepper immediately answered. "Steve is everything all right."

"Um, not exactly," he said nervously.

"Talk." Pepper snapped.

"Tony. . Well, Tony you know that he was sick right?" he said nervously.

"I know that already," she said flatly.

"Well, he kind of got worse," he flinched when he heard Pepper curse. "Pep, he's in the hospital. Bruce is checking him out, but I think he will be all right."

"In the hospital?" Pepper chocked out. "Is it serious?"

Steve shrugged. "I don't know yet, but he was delirious and he had a pretty bad cough."

Pepper stayed quiet for a moment. "I'll take the first plane out to New York as soon as I can," she said. "Steve will you stay with Tony? You know how much he hates hospitals so that he doesn't escape and keep me posted."

He nodded. "Sure thing." he hung up and looked around the hallway. There were doctors and nurses, but nobody seemed to be paying any attention to him. He sighed as he look at the floor. "Please, God, please let Tony be all right. I know he's not the most modest or religious person but he's still one of your children. Please, let him be all right. He's my friend."

Hours later a tired Bruce shook him awake. "Steve, stand up," Bruce said wearily. Steve was spread across six of the hospital chairs. "That can't be too comfortable."

"Bruce?" he mumbled. "What happened? How's Tony."

Bruce sighed as he sat next to him. "Tony's all right he has a bad case of Pneumonia, which he probably had since that meeting with Fury. But we managed to get his fever in control with a penicillin shot. He's a little bit better now, but he will still have to stay at the hospital for a week, at least."

"Thank God," he blew a sigh of relief. "Is he asleep?"

"Hardly," Bruce snorted. "He's been awake for an hour and he still as insufferable as ever. He's been fussy and he wants to talk to you."

"Me? Why me?"

"I'm guessing to complain to and whine." he gave him a small smile. "But I would very much appreciate it, if you keep him quiet for a while, while I get some sleep."

Steve chuckled. "Sure thing, Bruce and thanks."

Steve stood in front of Tony's room, room 666, how appropriate it seemed. He wasn't sure if he should open the door. What if he was asleep?

"Steve, Steve? Steve!" Tony hollered with a scratchy voice.

"I'm here, don't yell," Steve said as he pushed the door. "I'm here"

"Steve!" he cried happily. He was in the hospital bed, wearing the white nightgown and his right arm attach to an IV. He still looked pretty sick and had dark circles under his eyes, but he seemed better than Steve had seen him. "You came to play with me?"

"Tony, you need your rest," Steve lectured. "Believe me you're going to need it once Pepper gets here."

Tony gaped at him. "You told Pepper. Why? I wasn't dying."

"Clearly you didn't see yourself," Steve said sarcastically as he put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry she wont kill you."

"That's what you think," Tony mumbled as he looked at Steve. "All kidding aside, I have something to tell you Cap and you better listen well."

"What?" Steve blinked back confused.

Tony blushed as he managed to get out what he wanted to say in broken syllables. "I wanted to say. . Well. . .thank you. . .for everything. . .for, um taking care of me. You're a great friend."

"Don't worry about it," Steve couldn't help but tease him, but he was secretly please that despite their misunderstandings Howard's son and him could still be friends." So we're friends then?"

Tony smirked as the blush disappeared. from his cheeks. "On second though I take that back, you seem too giddy at the prospect that we should be friends. You're like a twelve year old girl."

"I'm not!"

"Are so!"

"Are not!"

Tony rested his head against the pillow laughing. "I haven't laughed like that in ages," he smiled. "Truce? We are friends but not the obnoxious kind that have friendship bracelets and all that." he offered his hand. "Friends?"

Steve shook it. "Friends."

**Then End!**

Thank you to everyone who read, favorite, reviewed, and followed this story, I really appreciate it! Hope you liked the ending!


End file.
